


Revelation

by fleurofthecourt



Series: Codas, Tags, and Missing Scenes -- Supernatural [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Dean Winchester Likes Taylor Swift, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Saves Castiel, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Jack Kline as God, Love Confessions, M/M, Power of Love, Sick Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: “Dean, you can’t,” Cas says as he tries to push Dean away, but Dean resolutely refuses to let go.“I need you, Cas. You’re not leaving. Not without me. Whatever’s in The Empty, we can take it out together.”“Dean,” Cas says, his voice filled with warning, but it’s too late.Cool black ooze slowly engulfs them, covering every last inch of their skin until they disappear completely.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Codas, Tags, and Missing Scenes -- Supernatural [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/384118
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title was previously lyrics from Carry On My Wayward Son, but I wasn’t feeling it. Titles are hard.

“I love you.” 

The words leave Cas’ mouth, and tears are streaming down his face. 

Dean’s mind is going at a million miles a minute, trying to catch up with where Cas is. Where this speech is ending. He feels the bob of his adam’s apple as he tries to convince Cas that whatever this plan is, this plan that ends with him leaving Dean again, isn’t worth it. 

“Don’t do this, Cas.” 

He goes back to the beginning of what Cas said. Cas made a deal with The Empty. The Empty would come for him when he was at his happiest. He’s going to be happy by saying what makes him the most happy. He’s going to leave by saying it. 

Dean realizes, belatedly, that he’s already said it. 

That he’s in love with him. 

And he’s leaving him. 

Again. 

A lump rises in Dean’s throat. 

Tears are glistening on Cas’ cheeks as he gives him a soft smile. “Goodbye, Dean.” 

“Damn it, Cas. No! You can’t just say that and take off!” 

Cas reaches forward and pushes at Dean’s shoulder. Dean dodges Cas’ hand before leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist, and gripping him as tightly as possibly. “Not letting you.” 

“Dean, you can’t,” Cas says as he tries to push Dean away, but Dean resolutely refuses to let go. 

“I need you, Cas. You’re not leaving. Not without me. Whatever’s in The Empty, we can take it out together.”

“Dean,” Cas says, his voice filled with warning, but it’s too late. 

Cool black ooze slowly engulfs them, covering every last inch of their skin until they disappear completely. 

XXX 

Something about the black ooze makes Dean drowsy. He fights to keep his eyes open, but it’s a struggle he isn’t going to win. 

He hopes, as he falls under, that Cas already knows what he didn’t tell him. 

That him doing this foolish thing means _I love you._

XXX 

Dean has no idea how much time has passed when he wakes to a sharp throbbing pounding at his skull. 

He opens his eyes and stares into complete blackness. Everything is completely and utterly devoid of anything. He understands completely why it’s called “The Empty.” 

The throbbing intensifies, and he feels Cas’ hand resting on his side. “Cas?”

Cas doesn’t respond, and Dean feels the rhythmic and reassuring fall and rise of Cas’ chest. 

He guesses the primordial goo knocked Cas out too. 

He gropes blindly for Cas’ face and leans over to whisper in his ear. “Cas, come on, you gotta wake up. Come on.” 

“He had better not wake up,” an ominous voice shouts into the void. 

Then a figure identical to Dean materializes in front of him, surrounded by ambient light. 

“All my angels, all my demons, all of what ultimately comes here, they all must stay asleep. Fast, fast asleep. There’s been too much noise here lately. So much noise! And all I want is my sleep. But, instead, I suppose I must deal with you since you don’t belong here.” 

Dean clasps Cas’ arm. “Not leaving here  
without him.” 

“You know I can’t allow that, but you do present a problem. Where do I send you? Earth? No. You were meant to die. Heaven? No. That’s a reward for disturbing my slumber. Hell? No. I’ve seen Castiel’s memories. You’re too close to Hell. You are a problem, Dean, and I don’t like problems.” 

“Then send me and Cas out of here together. Poof. Problem solved.”

“No, no, Castiel must stay with me. Your self-sacrificing little angel promised himself to me for eternity, and he’s caused me far too much trouble already.”

The figure reaches towards Dean, and while Dean flinches away, the figure’s fingertips still land on his forehead. 

A searing pain cuts through his temple, and he doubles over, wincing. “What the hell was that?” 

“Oh, oh, but I was wrong. Castiel did have the love he craved. I’m almost sorry that the ending for the two of you will be so, so bittersweet. Almost. It’s really better this way. You’re not good for each other. You never say what you intend, what you want from the other. You never ask Castiel to stay so he always leaves. But now you’ll do the leaving.” 

Dean tightens his grip on Cas as the figure snaps his fingers. “No.” 

An odd, electric feeling slams into him, and it feels as though his body is being pushed backward, away from The Empty, away from Cas. 

He screams.

The electric feeling builds, and a transparent, viscous goo begins to separate him from Cas. 

“No! No! No!”

He leans down closer to Cas, trying to ignore the film forming between them.

Tears slide down his cheeks as he whispers into Cas’ ear. “Cas, I really hope that somehow you can hear me. You gotta know, I love you too.” 

Almost as soon as the words have left his mouth, a bluish-white aura emanates from Cas. His grace glows and then blazes like white fire. It batters first at the viscous film, knocking it away from Dean, and then at the figure embodying The Empty, knocking them backwards. 

The grace continues to batter at them until they are knocked completely from Dean’s view, and only the grace’s dying glow remains. 

Cas blinks before slowly sitting up, looking dazed in the blue white glow. 

“Dean?” 

Dean pulls Cas against him, and lets his shoulder rest against his. “Hey, Romeo, you okay?”

“I, uh, ..I think so?” 

“Okay. Good. You’re good.” 

This reassurance is meant more for Dean than Cas, but Cas seems to understand that. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know. Your mojo just started spit firing at my cosmic doppelgänger. You know what that was about?”

“No, no, I don’t. That’s never happened before. Maybe something set it off. What happened before that?” 

“Uh...” Dean stutters. The words that came freely only moments before stick. “I, uh, tried to convince the big bad here to let us both go. He tried to send me back without you, and I kinda lost it.” 

Cas is quiet for a moment before saying, “Dean, this place, it wasn’t made for humans. It’s going to break you apart.” 

“That why my head’s splitting? Well, aside from The Empty poking through my thoughts.” 

“That’s likely.” 

“Well, uh, guess we better blow this popsicle stand, huh?” 

“How?” 

“You got out of here by being annoying the first time, right? Let’s try that. What did you do anyway?” 

“I talked a great deal, about you and Sam, about the strengths of humanity and how angels don’t often have the opportunity, as I have, to know them. And, when that failed, I sang Beyonce and Taylor Swift songs.” 

Dean snorts. “You did what?” 

Cas doesn’t respond so Dean takes a deep breath, because he adores this weird dorky little guy, and, well, it’s now or never, right? 

“Cas, man, I gotta say it again, when I know you can hear me. You gotta know I love you too. You’re a dumbass for wanting me, but you can have me. All of me. Don’t know what got in your head that made you think you couldn’t. Well, actually, I‘ve got a few ideas. But, you’re, well, I can’t do a whole speech like you did. What even was that back there? You just been holding on to all that crap about me being the best thing since sliced bread?”

Cas’ hand rests gently on his shoulder. “It’s not a competition for love confessions or bread. Though you would win against bread.” 

“Yeah, well, okay...I’m making it a competition. You love the whole frigging world because of me? I’ve got faith because of you. You make me believe in things, man. In Sam. In Jack. In myself. In you. You told me that we’re what’s real, in this puppet master nightmare, so let’s prove it by getting the hell out of here and taking Chuck off the chessboard. Together. I mean it, Cas. _Together._ I’m not losing you in here, okay. Tell me you get that.” 

“I do get _that_ ,” Cas says, “but you know if I can’t leave here, and you can, I’ve already chosen saving you.” 

“Yeah, well, like I said you’re a idiot. But guess you’re my idiot now so when, not if, _when_ we get out of here, I’m going to kiss the daylights out of you. So keep that in your self-sacrificing mind before you do something else dumb.”

He wants to kiss Cas then and there, but he can barely see anything, and he wants to see Cas’ face when he does it the first time. 

Instead, he twines their fingers together. “So what’s first on The Empty karaoke set list?” 

Cas hums a little before shakily starting to sing Taylor Swift’s “exile.” 

“Don’t know this one, Cas.”

“Yes, you do. You don’t sing as quietly in the shower as you think you do.”

Dean’s face reddens before he playfully pushes at Cas. He joins in on the second verse. 

They sing everything they can collectively think of for what feels like hours. Their clasped palms begin to sweat. 

Then, finally, just as Dean is demanding Cas explain why he doesn’t know all the lyrics, to, of all things, Stairway to Heaven, The Empty returns. 

“Your singing, your bickering, your flirting. The sappiness of this budding romance. Kill me now! Except, well, I can’t die, and I can’t sleep. I need to be rid of you. Both of you. But I can’t just let you go.”

“So...you want to make a deal?” Dean asks. 

“Yes, here are the terms of my surrender, if you will. I need first and foremost, Castiel’s grace. If he is human, he can never darken my doorway again.” 

“Of course,” Cas says without a second of hesitation, and Dean sort of wants to strangle him. Of course he’d give that up, no questions asked. 

Cas squeezes Dean’s hand reassuringly. “Dean, this is a choice I want to make. I want to be human. I want to be human with you.” 

“Cas, are you really sure about that?” 

“More than I’ve ever been about anything. I love you, Dean, and I would cherish growing old with you.”

Dean’s not quite sure what’s going on in his stomach: butterflies, indigestion, a parade. But, he struggles to form any coherent response to that. 

He turns back to The Empty. “Uh, well, guess that’s settled then. You said “first.” So what else?”

“Fix this place! Return me to my eternal slumber!” 

“Okay. We’ll figure that out. Done.” 

Another finger snap is followed by the same electric feeling, but this time, Cas is being pulled along by the same viscous goo. 

XXX 

They awake in a field of wildflowers in the middle of who knows where, and Dean gently cups Cas’ face in his hands and gently tips his face up. He studies his face carefully. Cas’ lip trembles slightly, and he licks at his lip. 

“Nervous?” Dean asks. 

Cas nods. “I really didn’t expect this, Dean.” 

“Me either. But, uh, no time like the present.” 

He latches their lips together slowly, languidly, and Cas matches in kind, moaning softly. 

They roll in the field, tasting each other’s lips and tongues until Dean’s phone starts ringing. 

He sighs before pulling it out of his pocket and frowning at his notifications. 

“Sam?” Cas asks. 

“Yeah, I’ve got like 15 missed calls from him, and a few from Jack too. So, uh, to be continued...?”

“To be continued,” Cas hums in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I wanted this to be a fix it to the end,

Dean notices the blood as he stands up. There’s small traces of bloody fingerprints all over his jacket. 

He looks at Cas who has the hand he cut for the warding balled into a tight fist. 

“You’re human now. We gotta do something about that cut.” 

Cas shakes his head. “It’s fine, Dean.” 

Dean sighs. “Cas, let me see your hand.” 

Reluctantly, Cas uncurls his hand revealing a long, deep cut down the middle that’s covered in fresh blood. There’s dry, crusted blood beneath, and his whole hand is stained pink. 

Dean hisses through his teeth at the sight. It’s the kind of cut that could easily get infected without having some whiskey doused on it, and they’re in the middle of freaking nowhere. 

“Needs to be cleaned and bandaged, but all we can do right now is stop it from bleeding more. Let’s use your tie.” 

Cas reaches to pull it off, and Dean bats at his hand, “I got it. You just hold still while I patch you up.”

Once he has the tie wrapped around the cut, he gently twists Cas’ hand back and forth to make sure it’s tight. “That feel okay?” 

Cas clenches and unclenches his fist. “It feels like my hand has a heartbeat.” 

“So it hurts.” Dean lifts Cas’ hand up to his lips and kisses it gently. “I’m sorry, Cas. About this whole human thing.” 

“Dean, it was my choice. I love you, and you are worthy of that choice. We don’t have time for you to doubt that. Besides, it’s just a cut. Call Sam back.” 

“Alright. Fine.” 

Sam answers on the first ring. “Dean? Are you and Cas okay? Me and Jack have been calling both of you for hours.” 

“Long story, but yeah, Sammy, we’re good. What’s going on?”

Sam exhales in relief, “Good. We were kind of worried you guys were gone too. Everyone’s gone, Dean. All the people we got together from the other worlds, Charlie, Bobby, everyone.” 

“Even Donna,” Jack adds solemnly, in the background. “It’s not just the people from apocalypse world. It’s everyone.” 

“Yeah, that tracks. It’s Chuck, not Billie doing this,” Dean says. “Me and Cas learned that the hard way. We, uh, got taken by The Empty, with Billie, and we annoyed it until it let us both go. It took Cas’ grace and dropped us in a field. So, Cas is human, and I got no frigging clue where we are.” 

“The Empty took you?” Sams asks as Jack asks “Cas is human?” 

“Yeah, like I said, long story. You both need to hear the whole thing, but not right now. But, uh, no car, no mojo. We’re basically stranded.” 

“Is your GPS working?” Sam asks. 

Dean almost hits himself for not thinking of that, but, well, he and Cas had been kind of busy. 

“Okay, yeah, we’re outside Kansas City. We’ll hot wire something and high tail it back to the bunker.”

XXX 

The silence is eerie as they follow Dean’s GPS towards the nearest sign of civilization: a Gas N’ Sip two miles out. 

The only sound through their walk is the padding of their feet on the pavement. 

There’s no birds, no bees, no nada. 

“I know Sam said everyone was disappearing, but didn’t realize that meant the animals too. What did they do?”

“He’s messing with us simply because he can.”

Dean kicks at a rock in frustration. He wants to end Chuck desperately. “Chuck better hope I remember, when we find him, that my boyfriend doesn’t think I’m a killer ...”

Cas smiles. “ _Boyfriend._ I like that. And you will. I believe in you.” 

They continue walking in silence until the welcome sight of gas pumps finally comes into view. 

There’s an orange Ford Fiesta at the first pump. The door’s ajar and keys are still in the ignition. Less work than hot wiring, but...

Dean swallows a lot of pride before climbing in the driver’s seat. He looks over at Cas as he climbs in the other side, “we get through this apocalypse, we never talk about this.” 

“My lips are sealed.” 

XXX 

“The radio’s not working,” Cas says as he continues to fiddle with the dial. 

There’s nothing but static playing on any station. 

“Guess Chuck Thanos snapped the DJs too,” Dean mutters. “Are we the only ones left? Me, you, Sam, and Jack?” 

“I don’t know. We are the only ones I’ve seen on the road.” Cas leans forward and squints into the distance for a few moments. “It seems deserted.”

Cas continues to sit too far forward, looking for god knows what, until he suddenly puts his hands on the dash to look even further forward. “There’s something up ahead. Dean, stop!” 

Dean slams on the breaks just short of hitting a medium sized fluffy white dog. He stares for a few moments before asking, “How did Chuck miss you?” 

Dean turns to Cas, and Cas shrugs before climbing out of the car. Cas puts his hand out for the dog to sniff, and it licks at his hand above the tie and the cut before leaping up to lick Cas’ face. 

Dean climbs out and picks the dog up. “Feels like a miracle he’s out here. And looks like he likes you. Don’t you, Miracle?”

“She,” Cas corrects, pointing at the dog’s privates as Dean scratches behind her ears. 

“Well, okay, girl, you’re coming with us.”

They load Miracle into the car, and she falls asleep in Cas’ lap a few miles into the drive. 

Dean doesn’t think much of it when Cas falls asleep soon after. It’s been a long day for both of them. He kind of wishes he could get some shut eye himself. 

He’s concerned, though, when they get back to the bunker, and Cas is difficult to rouse. At first he thinks it’s kind of funny and adorable that Cas is such a deep sleeper, but then he feels the heat radiating off of him. 

He buries his hand in Miracle’s fur as he pleads, “Come on, Cas. Don’t be sick. Not after all that.” 

Cas blearily opens glassy eyes. “Dean?” 

Dean sighs. “Yeah, Buddy, I’m here. How do you feel?” 

Cas twists uncomfortably as he rasps, “Hot and cold, at the same time. Tired, uncomfortable. Something’s wrong with my hand. I’m confused, Dean. We were doing something important. Weren't we?” 

It tells him everything he needs to know that Cas doesn’t try to lie or hide how he feels. “Yeah, well, the important thing right now is you. Come on.” 

He lifts Cas into a bridal carry and calls for Sam  
and Jack to meet him in Cas’ room with the first aid kit. Miracle trails them into the bunker as Cas curls against his chest. 

XXX 

Sam and Jack are both standing anxiously at the side of Cas’ bed, where Miracle is curled next to a half conscious Cas, when Dean comes back in his room with a damp washcloth. 

Neither of them ask about the dog. 

Dean lays the washcloth on Cas’ forehead before grabbing the first aid kit from the night stand. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jack asks. 

“Best guess, cut on his hand got infected,” Dean says as he lifts Cas’ injured hand and pulls the tie off. All the blood has dried, but now the skin around the cut is an angry red. There’s worrying signs of pus leaking from the ends. The kind that tells Dean Cas needs antibiotics for the infection.“Yep, hasn’t even been human for a whole day, and he’s sick because of it.”

Dean pulls the bottle of peroxide out to clean the cut, and he’s almost afraid to do it, because he’s started shaking, and he doesn’t know when tears started running down his face. 

Getting antibiotics should be easy. Cas should, realistically, be fine. But his mind irrationally tosses all logic away. They’ve been through too much in too short a time. And Cas is human because of him. 

Without a word, Sam takes the bottle from him. 

“I can’t lose him, Sam. We just went through hell ...”

He doesn’t even know where to start with what happened with Billie and The Empty. 

Sam gives him a pitying look as he starts cleaning Cas’ cut. Cas winces at the sting. 

And he realizes that he does. 

“He...Sammy, he told me he loves me.”

Before Sam has a chance to respond, Jack says, slowly, like he’s solved a complex puzzle, “You’re his happiness. That’s why The Empty came.” 

“You knew about the deal?” Dean asks, with a penetrating glare at Jack. The kid should have told them. But then it dawns on him, “Of course you knew, you were there.” 

Sam looks between both of them like they’re speaking a foreign language. “Start from the beginning.” 

Before they can, Cas leans forward, and places his uninjured hand on Sam’s arm. His eyes are fever bright as he earnestly states, “Dean loves me, Sam. He saved me from The Empty. He’s very beautiful. He kissed me in the wildflowers.”

Dean blushes furiously as Cas slumps down and fists his hand into Miracle’s fur. Miracle licks at his face and whines. “We got this dog.” 

“Is he delirious?” Sam asks. 

Dean puts his hand against Cas’ still concerningly warm forehead. “Think so, but, uh, those are the cliff notes.”

Without looking at Sam, because he’s not ready for his reaction, to, well, any of it, he reaches into the first aid kit for Tylenol and grabs the glass of water from the nightstand. “Come on, Cas, buddy, we need to get your fever down.” 

He helps Cas sit against the headboard and makes sure he swallows the tablets. Then he looks back at Sam and Jack and their unnervingly fond expressions. 

He can’t deal with those looks so he tells the story. 

“So, Billie was going to kill me because apparently that stab wound I gave her was fatal. She had a literal death grip on my heart until Cas put up warding on one of the storage rooms, that’s what happened to his hand, but, uh, she was breaking through it. So Cas had the, uh, brilliant plan to cash in on a deal he made with The Empty to save Jack. The deal, I guess was for him to be happy?”

“The Empty told him they would come for him when he experienced a true moment of happiness,” Jack says. 

“Yeah, well, for some godforsaken reason, that moment of true happiness was, well,” Dean reaches down to pet Miracle, and his hand bumps into Cas’, ”telling me he’s in love with me. You dumbass.” 

Dean stops and lets them absorb that, but neither of them seem particularly surprised. 

“Well, I realized he was sacrificing himself to The Empty and, I ...I kinda lost it.”

“He gripped me tight and raised me from perdition,” Cas murmurs as he laces his hand into Dean’s. 

“Yeah, um, poetic, Cas, but not really what happened. I let The Empty take me too, and I guess The Empty couldn’t keep me asleep because I’m human, so once I woke up, I got Cas to wake up, um, I, think, by, uh, telling him I’m in love with him too.” 

He feels vulnerable and exposed revealing that to Sam and Jack, but he’s really too worried about Cas to overthink it. 

He stops again and places his other hand on Cas’ cheek. “I really am in love with you, you dumbass. You fight this.” 

He inhales sharply before finishing the story, “So we got up and annoyed the The Empty until it begged to take Cas’ grace so Cas never comes back. And that brings us to the field. We found Miracle, that’s the dog, on the way here.”

“Wonder why Chuck didn’t disappear the dog?” Sam says, and Dean sees his wheels turning, wondering if the dog is some kind of Trojan horse. 

“She’s just a dog, Sam.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I don’t know. Should we pour holy water on her?” 

“Oh, no need,” Chuck leans into the bedroom. “Oh, how rude. I should have knocked.”

He doubles back and knocks on the doorframe. “Sorry to interrupt, but, uh, well, you’re the only ones left in the universe since you won’t agree to finish my story.” 

He waves at the bed, and Miracle disappears from beneath Cas and Dean’s entwined hands. 

“And just to make it extra interesting, I’m going to watch as you watch your best friend, my broken child that never once did as he was told, die a slow, painful, human death. Oh, and don’t bother looking for antibiotics. Those don’t exist anymore. I think it’ll take a day or two for the sepsis to set in.” 

Jack lunges at Chuck and before Sam or Dean can restrain him, his hands are wrapped around Chuck’s neck. “I’m not watching Cas die. You’re not going to force us to do that.” 

“Well, what are you going to do about it, kid? You don’t have any power.”

But as he says it, they all see that Jack’s hands are glowing where they’re pressed to his neck. His whole body begins to glow from head to toe. 

“What are you doing to me?” Chuck asks, his body paling in Jack’s glow. 

Jack’s whole focus stays on Chuck as he steadily glows brighter. 

Sam and Dean look at Chuck and Jack, locked in some weird light battle, and back at each other wordlessly asking if they should intervene, until finally, Jack steps away, completely bathed in white light. 

“What did you do to me?” Chuck demands. 

“I made you human,” Jack says. 

“You did? How?” Dean asks flabbergasted. 

“I took his power,” Jack says. “I didn’t know I could, but I know now, what Billie had me do, it gave me the power to absorb power. Even God’s.”

“Wait, Jack, does that mean you’re God?” Sam asks. “Can you fix everything? Bring everyone back?” 

“Can I?” Jack asks. He blinks a few times, lost in thought. “I think so, but it’ll take some time.” 

He gives them a half wave before vanishing. 

Once he does, Chuck slowly backs out of the room. “You weren’t supposed to win. This isn’t my story. That’s not how my story ends.”

“You’re right. It isn’t,” Cas says as he pulls a shotgun from his nightstand. He fires three shots at Chuck’s head before slumping back under the covers. 

Dean turns to stare at him. 

“I said you weren’t a killer, Dean. I said nothing about myself.” 

“Yeah, well, you just ended our worst nightmare. I have never loved you more.”

As he reaches down to kiss Cas, a small amber vial, that appears from absolutely nowhere, falls on his head.

He picks it up and reads the label. “Antibiotics exist again! - Jack.” 

“You could just heal his hand!” Dean shouts to wherever Jack is. 

“It’s okay, Dean. The rest of the world being fixed is truthfully more important.”

“Not to me, it isn’t,” Dean says.

Sam coughs awkwardly. “So, I’m going to go, uh, dispose of the body and then try and get in touch with Eileen. See if she’s back yet.” 

“Yeah, yeah, go get her, Tiger.”

As he tips Cas’ head forward and looks in his eyes, he realizes they’re free. They can do whatever they want and know that no one is pulling their strings. 

He kisses Cas like there’s no tomorrow, but, the best part is, he knows that there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following this Deus Ex Machina defeat of Chuck will be the soft epilogue they all deserved.


End file.
